Double Date
"Double Date" is the fourth episode in season 3 in Breadwinners. Synopsis When Zoona finds out that SwaySway has a crush on Jenny Quackles, she pretends to be Jenny to keep her date with SwaySway. Plot The episode starts with Zoona dreaming about her crush, SwaySway, and her crush is on a date with her. Then she wakes up that morning with the alarm clock thinking about her crush, so she decides to ask SwaySway for a date. She calls to ask. But SwaySway says that he already has a date, and it's Jenny Quackles. Zoona seems shocked, though when SwaySway asked if she's OK, she said she was fine, and it's not like she has a major crush on him. Zoona then hangs up the phone, and goes up the room crying. Roni then comes up to see Zoona crying, and tries to cheer her up by saying she can try tomorrow. Zoona replies that SwaySway was her crush, and that there is no way she can get SwaySway to go on a date with her, then she realizes, maybe she can. Zoona then tells Roni to get the lipstick and a pair of scissors, because she has an idea. Roni wonders what she needs it for, and Zoona says she is going to cut all of her hair off, and make her beak orange, so that she would look like Jenny. Roni seems skeptical about it, and is not sure if it will work. Then they eventually both agree it's worth a shot. Then there is a montage with Zoona in the bathroom using orange make-up to make her beak orange, and she cuts all of her hair and adds a pink bow on top of her head, and puts emergency hair-back-on spray in case the whole plan backfires. She gets out to show Roni the look, and Roni describes her as like Jenny's clone. Zoona with her dress clothing on walks up to the swamp pad, and knocks the door. SwaySway answers, and believes that it is Jenny Quackles. Then "Jenny" and SwaySway continue on with their date. They first go to the movies to see Volley Ball 2: Under Hand Serve, which is Jenny's favorite movie. Zoona goes for it anyways, even though she dosen't really like the movie. Then, the two go the fancy restaurant for the romantic dinner. But every food Jenny, like Zoona dosen't really like, Jenny then appears looking confused, and when SwaySway asked what was going on, that's when Zoona had enough, and takes her make-up off, and flicks off the bow, and puts the spray on to reveal she really is Zoona. SwaySway is shocked by this, and Zoona exclaims she dosen't even care anymore about her crush on SwaySway. Then she runs out of the restraint crying thinking SwaySway would not want to talk to her anymore. SwaySway walks up to the truck, and says Zoona didn't have to do all that, and he liked her just the way she is. Zoona asks SwaySway about Jenny Quackles, and SwaySway explained that he is beginning to give up on her, and all he really wants was for her to love him back. Then they both go on with the rest of their date with watching the sunset in central quack park. As they get to the clearest spot Zoona asks if she actually thought I was Jenny. SwaySway replied that he kinda figured with the high-pitched "quack". The episode ends with the two watching the sunset, and Zoona saying "totally worth it". Then the episode ends. Characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce (cameo) * Zoona * Roni * Jenny Quackles (cameo) Trivia *It is revealed that Zoona has a crush on SwaySway. *This is the first time we get to see the Pizzawinners' home.